Yoshi's Big Quiz
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Yoshi is a contestant on his favorite quiz show 'Chuck Quizmo's Big Quiz' and he is so happy to be here. Can he win a brand new go-kart?


**Yoshi loves quizzes and this time, he is on a quiz show for a brand new go-kart. Can he win?**

The story begins with Yoshi who is watching his favorite quiz show "Chuck Quizmo's Big Quiz", and as he is watching his show, he realized that if he could be on the show, he could win big prizes. So he is ready to hear the announcement of the next player from Chuck.

"And the next player who will be competing on the big quiz is… Yoshi" Chuck said,.

Yoshi is amazed! He's going to be a player on his favorite quiz show. So he began his training for the big day.

The big day has arrived and Yoshi is ready for the big quiz show with Chuck Quizmo. The audience is ready to cheer as the show is about to begin.

"And now, it's time for 'Chuck Quizmo's Big Quiz' with the quiz master himself, Chuck Quizmo!"

"Howdy hey everyone and welcome. I'm Chuck Quizmo and today, someone could go home with big prizes in my quiz." Chuck said, "So, let's meet our player who will be competing today. He's from Yoshi's Island, his favorite color is green and he loves to compete in Mario Kart tournaments. Please welcome the dino warrior from Yoshi's Island, Yoshi!"

Yoshi appeared on the stage and is ready for the big quiz. Chuck is happy to have him on the show.

"Welcome, Yoshi." Chuck greeted.

"It's an honor to be here." Yoshi replied

"Tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I'm Yoshi, the warrior from Yoshi's Island. I have my pet Chain Chomp named Chompy and I love to be here on this show because I'm your biggest fan."

"So, you are a huge fan of this show and now you're ready for the big quiz with me, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"So this is your first time here on this show and you love to ride on go-karts, right?"

Yoshi replied with glee, "This is my favorite show and I think I'm ready to win big!"

"OK, now let's get down to business, Yoshi. I will ask you 5 questions and each time you get a right answer, you keep playing. But if you get 1 answer wrong, the game is over. If you get all 5 right, then you win a brand new go-kart!!"

"I love this game." Yoshi replied as he saw a brand new go-kart.

"So, are you ready for your 1st question?" Chuck asked.

"Yes!" Yoshi replied.

Chuck Quizmo smiled to him and said, "All right Yoshi, here we go. Question 1: Which character said 'Mamma mia'?"

"Mario!" Yoshi answered.

"Nice job. That is right. Now for question 2: Mario Kart Wii is for what Nintendo console?"

"We!" he answered.

"I think we'll give it to you because that answer you gave me is acceptable. You could also say 'Wii' but the judge said yes because we is a pronoun and a console so, we'll give it to you anyway. Now for question 3: Fill in the blank to complete this Gamecube game, "Mario Kart: Double ----"

"I think it was dash."

"That's 3! Next question: If you have thrown a 10-coin Hex, then what game you're playing?"

"Mario Party DS!" Yoshi shouted.

"Right again, Yoshi. Now for the final question. If you answer it correctly, then you win the brand new go-kart. Are you ready?" Chuck asked.

"Let's do it!" Yoshi replied.

"All right. This final question is a multiple choice question so listen closely to the answer choices and once I'm done reading, you have 15 seconds to answer the question. So Yoshi, here is the final question: What is the official countdown sequence for Mario Kart Wii?"

A. "21, 29, 35... Hike!"  
B. "3, 2, 1... GO!"  
C. "Lights, Camera… Action!"  
D. "Sickness is happiness"

"All right, you have 15 seconds."

Yoshi thought about it for a few seconds about the answers and as the timer is about to run out, he thought to himself and said, "_I think that the official sequence is 3, 2, 1... GO! because I played Mario Kart Wii and I remembered the sequence so, let's try B_."

"We need your answer, Yoshi! 5 seconds!" Chuck shouted.

"Chuck, I think I do know the right answer!"

"OK Yoshi, what's your answer?"

"C is wrong because Lights, Camera... Action is a phrase that is used for filming, D is also wrong because Sickness is Happiness is a statement and statements is not the answer either, and A is wrong too because that phrase is used for football. So, out of the 4 possible answers, the official countdown sequence for Mario Kart Wii is 3, 2, 1...GO!"

"Why you pick B, Yoshi?"

"Because if you select any race type and when the race is about to begin, the countdown sequence starts from 3, then 2, then 1, and finally GO!. So, I'm going with B, Chuck."

"Do you want to go with B?"

"Yes, B is my answer and I'm going to lock it in!" Yoshi shouted as he locks in with the B button.

"OK, so you said B: '3, 2, 1...GO!'. Now here's the situation. If you're right, you win the go-kart but if you're wrong, then you lose everything and you'll go home with nothing."

Yoshi responded, "OK!"

"Now, before we reveal the answer, I'm going to show you a clip from Mario Kart Wii. Once this clip is finished, then I'll reveal the answer. Roll the clip!"

A clip from Mario Kart Wii appeared on Yoshi's game screen. Lakitu appeared and started the countdown sequence. It said, '3, 2, 1...GO'. Then the race begins.

"You like that clip, Yoshi?"

Yoshi replied, "Yes, it's a special clip that is just for me, right?"

"Well, I hope you liked it because you're a great player. All right, Yoshi. This is it. Are you ready for the answer?"

"Yes!"

"Then here we go! Yoshi, you locked in with B. Now, if you're right then you win but if you're wrong, the game ends here. All right then, here we go. Yoshi, you said B. The official countdown sequence for Mario Kart Wii is..."

It all comes down to this. In just a few moments, Yoshi will get his very own go-kart. He held on to his breath and waited for the answer.

And then...

And then...

Yoshi's answer turns green.

Chuck Quizmo revealed the answer, "The official countdown sequence for Mario Kart Wii is B! Congratulations, you win!"

The audience cheered for Yoshi as he shouted his name for his big win, "Yoshi!!"

"Yes, you did it, you've won the quiz! How do know that one, Yoshi?" Chuck asked him. Yoshi is excited and replied with a smile.

"I played the game and when Lakitu appeared, the countdown sequence appeared on the screen so I got the answer."

"Well played, Yoshi. Now let's take a look at the answer that you chose. B is the right answer because you said that it is used for racing and there's more. That answer is also used for battling so the official answer is B: '3, 2, 1... GO!'." Chuck stated.

The audience clapped for the right answer.

"So, congratulations Yoshi. You did it. You got all 5 questions right which means... you won a Mario Kart Wii Standard Kart M designed for Yoshi!"

Yoshi is so excited when his very own go-kart appeared on the stage.

"And in addition to the go-kart, you will be competing in the all new Mario Kart tournament!!"

"Thank you, Mr. Quizmo. I'm so happy to have my very own go-kart and compete in the tournament."

"Now, is there anything to say before we go, Yoshi?"

Yoshi replied and said, "Yes, I want to say that if you would like to be a player on this show, you can call 1-333-BIG-QUIZ and you could win big just like me!"

"Well, I hope our viewers will call our number and hopefully on our next show, it could be you. Right, Yoshi?"

"Of course, Chuck."

"Well, congratulations again on winning the quiz and enjoy your go-kart, Yoshi!"

"Thank you!" Yoshi replied as he drives back to Yoshi's Island on his new go-kart.

"And that's all the time we have for today but tune in next time for more quizzes and big wins and if you would like to be part of our show, call 1-333-BIG-QUIZ. Until next time, think big and win big!"


End file.
